The present invention relates to an infant seat and, more particularly, to a multi-function infant seat which may be used as a car seat, rocker, grocery cart seat, or infant carrier.
Various types of infant seats are known which include pivotal handle members which may be used to support the carrier in one position and to carry the infant seat in a different position. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,106 to Johnson, Jr. discloses an infant seat in which a handle may be located in a plurality of positions in order to accommodate different functions of the infant seat. The handle mechanism incorporates a gear mechanism in order to define the different handle positions.
Another example of a prior art infant seat is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,850 to Brownlee et al which discloses an infant seat having a carry handle and a separate rocker mechanism such that the infant seat may be carried as an infant carrier or the rocker mechanism may be positioned for either rocking or providing a stable support for the seat.
Prior art baby carriers generally have either required a rounded back side in order to provide a rocking function or have required the provision of an additional mechanism to provide a rocking surface for the carrier. In addition, prior art baby carriers which are intended for use as car seats in addition to being used as rockers have typically required the provision of a separate support member located along the back of the carrier and which is moved into position to prevent rocking during the car seat mode of operation. Thus, prior art infant seats are commonly found to have complex adjustment mechanisms for the handles or multiple mechanisms for providing the various modes of operation which are desired such resulting in a higher cost and complexity for the infant seats have been increased.